It's In Tents
by TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione and Harry find comfort in each other's arms while on the run. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rawling. I'm just playing dirty with her characters.


Hermione was sick and tired of being cold, eating fungus, and not having a real bath in months. A camp shower with wand heated water just wasn't the same. Thank the Gods she had the foresight to take that 12 month contraceptive potion that suppressed her monthly. That would have been horrible.

She looked at Harry and sighed. She'd never seen him look so defeated; even during the Umbridge days he was livelier. Ever since Ron left (fucking ginger bastard) Harry had withdrawn into himself.

Hermione told him they needed a break from wearing the horcrux. Damn thing drove her crazy. No one would want to have the images the stupid locket fed her; dying a spinster surrounded kneazles, her parents hating her, disappointing McGonagall, and hundreds of other ways she could fail at life.

As Harry removed the locket she could see his whole body relax. He took a deep breath and gave Hermione a small smile. "Gods I hate that fucking thing!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know just what you mean. Come dance with me Harry."

"Hermione," he whined. "You know I hate dancing."

"Just come dance with me you jackass. I need some human contact." Hermione begged.

"I'll give you some human contact" Harry muttered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said I'd _love_ to dance with you." he rolled his eyes at her.

"That's what I thought. Come here, love."

The dance started out awkward. Harry was stiffer than a broomstick in a blizzard. Hermione moved in closer and wrapped her arms around him tightly. They swayed back and forth in a way that was more like hugging than dancing. As Harry became more comfortable, he rested his head on Hermione's.

"I had no idea how much I missed hugging you until now" Harry murmured.

"It's nice isn't it?" Hermione said as she glanced up at him.

He stared into her whisky colored eyes for a few moments before slowly lowering his head and lightly pressing his lips to hers. His lips were slightly chapped but warm on hers. He sightly pulled away and scanned her face with his emerald eyes to make sure they were on the same page.

Hermione pulled his head down and forcefully kissed him. Biting his lower lip and begging for entrance into his mouth. Harry groaned as he opened his mouth to welcome her tongue. Sweet Merlin he tasted good!!

Harry moved his hand down to her waist and pulled her close. She could feel his erection pressing into her already. She rubbed lightly against him before pulling slightly back just to be a tease.

He put his hand up her many jumpers until he felt her bare breasts.

"Hermione! You haven't been wearing a bra?!" He yelped.

"It's the only benefit of having a B cup. I don't have to if I don't want to." She replied.

"Thank you for that. I suck at trying to take them off. Fucking titty traps." He grinned.

He started to pull her towards the couch but she stopped him. He looked at her trying to figure out what she wanted. She started walking towards her bed, looked at her over her shoulder and boldly said "Fuck me, Harry."

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

They were eager to get started and started stripping at top speed. Harry was mindful to avoid the sock gap and took them off after removing his shoes but before he removed his jeans. As a wise man once said "no one wants to get squelchy with a man in socks."

His breath caught as he saw Hermione standing in front of him naked. The cold air made her nipples erect and covered her in goose flesh. He'd never seen anyone look as sexy as she did at that moment. She finished casting warming charms on the bed and turned to look at him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come?" She winked at her double entendre.

"Well I don't want to come too quickly" he chuckled.

They laid down facing each other and started kissing again. Harry kept trying to keep the kisses slow and sweet. Hermione decided she had enough of that.

"I said I wanted you to fuck me. If I wanted something sweet in bed, I'd wank with a licorice wand" she growled at him. "I want to feel alive. I need passion!"

Harry flipped her onto her back and immediately crawled down between her thighs. He latched onto her clit and shoved two fingers into her tight pussy. He sucked hard then licked to sooth it while looking up at her.

"Yes! Just like that Harry!"

Harry continued to pump his fingers into her while alternating between licking, sucking, and nibbling on her clit.

Hermione's breathing got heavier as her moans got louder. Harry could tell she was close. He reached with his other hand and pressed his index finger against her back entrance. She screamed in ecstasy as she covered Harry's face with her juices.

"Where in the hell did you learn how to do that Harry James Potter?"

"Umm… Dudley's computer has lots of porn on it…" he replied sheepishly as Hermione laughed at him.

"Well tell Dudley my pussy says 'thanks'."

Harry grimaced "Ugh.. talking about 'Big D' is about to make my dick crawl back inside."

Hermione tugged on one nipple as she spread her labia with the other hand. "Will this help keep you hard?"

Harry licked his lips, nodded, and pushed her hand off her pussy. "I can't wait to be inside you. Are you ready?"

Hermione pulled his face down to her and kissed him. She could taste herself on his tongue and loved it. She moved her hips until his dick was lined up with her opening. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to pull him into her.

Harry pushed in until he was fully seated inside of her. "Oh fuck!" They said at the same time and started laughing. Harry held himself still. It had been awhile since he'd done anything more than wank behind a tree while on watch duty and didn't want to finish too soon.

"Harry, you gotta move. I need it hard and fast" Hermione demanded.

"If you want hard and fast, I'll never last."

"I don't care how long you last. Just fuck me hard!!"

Harry started slamming his cock into her without mercy. Hermione was in heaven. He was hitting that perfect spot inside of her and she was so close to another orgasm. She was moaning and begging for Harry to go faster and could tell they were both close.

She started cumming all over Harry's dick as he was spilling his seed into her.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"**_

In what felt like slow motion, Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron, red as a radish, glaring at them. His mouth was opening and closing as he was preparing to rip into them.

"Oh, fuck a duck!" Harry said, not sure what to do. He was still balls deep in Hermione and didn't want to move.

Hermione quickly grabbed her wand, pointed out at Ron and yelled "Stupefy!"

She tapped Harry on the shoulder to get him to roll off her. She kissed him sweetly.

"This isn't the last time we're fucking mister. You're too good to just have once."

She started pulling on her clothes as Harry did the same. She told Harry to go sit outside the tent for watch duty. She levitated Ron outside and propped him up against a tree outside of their protective wards.

"Obliviate."

She walked back into the wards, kissed Harry again and look towards Ron. She muttered "Enervate," sighed deeply, and walked back into the tent.

A/N* I'd love honest feedback! I've never written anything before so positive or negative is welcome. Just don't be a twat waffle about it.


End file.
